1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning apparatus, being able to receive and download operation control information (including, operation program and operation control data) from an outside through a network.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 4-103949 (1992)  less than Document 1 greater than  was described an air-conditioner, which receives variable data necessary for controlling the air conditioner from an outside of an air conditioning controller circuit, thereby executing an air conditioning control program upon the basis of the variable data, which is newly memorized therein. Also, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 10-232044 (1998)  less than Document 2 greater than  was described that an air conditioning mode, which is written or made up by using a personal computer, corresponding to a personal taste or preference of an individual, is received by a remote controller of the air-conditioner, and is transmitted from the remote controller to the main body of the air conditioner, thereby operating the air-conditioner, and also that an air-conditioning can be set independently for each of the individuals through a personal-setting key(s) of the remote controller.
However, in those documents, no consideration was taken into the connection of the air-conditioner with a common telephone network (a public network; including wired and wireless telephone circuits), so as to download the operation control program and/or the operation control data thereof to the air-conditioner. For this reason, they have drawbacks, such as, (1) operability of the air conditioner after the download operation; (2) operability during the download operation; and (3) malfunction in relation with the network, etc.
A first object, according to the present invention, is to provide an air-conditioner having good operability after the download operation.
A second object, according to the present invention, is to provide an air-conditioner having good operability during the download operation.
A third object, according to the present invention, is to provide an air-conditioner having a function of inhibiting such the malfunction in relation with the network.
The first object mentioned above, according to the present invention, is accomplished by an air-conditioning apparatus, having: a compressor; an outdoor heat exchanger; an indoor heat exchanger; an outdoor fan; an indoor fan; and a controller for controlling said compressor, said outdoor fan and said indoor fan, wherein, said controller comprises: a transmission portion to be connected with a network for sending and receiving information; a memory means for memorizing operation control information received through said transmission portion; a remote controller transmission portion for transmitting information between a remote controller; and means for operating the air-conditioner under an operation mode upon basis of said operation control information from a remote controller.
Also, the first object mentioned above, according to the present invention, is accomplished by an air-conditioning apparatus, having: a compressor; an outdoor heat exchanger; an indoor heat exchanger; an outdoor fan; an indoor fan; and a controller for controlling said compressor, said outdoor fan and said indoor fan, wherein, said controller comprises: a transmission portion to be connected with a network for sending and receiving information; a memory means for memorizing operation control information received through said transmission portion; a remote controller transmission portion for transmitting information between a remote controller; and a memory portion for memorizing a part of said operation control information in said remote controller.
The second object mentioned above, according to the present invention, is accomplished by an air-conditioning apparatus, having: a compressor; an outdoor heat exchanger; an indoor heat exchanger; an outdoor fan; an indoor fan; and a controller for controlling said compressor, said outdoor fan and said indoor fan, wherein, said controller comprises: a transmission portion to be connected with a network for sending and receiving information; a memory means for memorizing operation control information received through said transmission portion; a remote controller transmission portion for transmitting information between a remote controller; and a download means for taking said operation control information via said network into said memory portion through conduction on said remote controller.
And, the third object mentioned above, according to the present invention, is accomplished by an air-conditioning apparatus, having: a compressor; an outdoor heat exchanger; an indoor heat exchanger; an outdoor fan; an indoor fan; and a controller for controlling said compressor, said outdoor fan and said indoor fan, wherein, said controller comprises: a transmission portion to be connected with a network for sending and receiving information; a memory means for memorizing operation control information received through said transmission portion; a remote controller transmission portion for transmitting information between a remote controller; and means for inhibiting transmission of information between said network.